


'Til Death

by lavenderlotion



Series: lavenderlotion's 400 followers fic giveaway [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Grief, M/M, Mentioned Major Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: It felt like they didn’t fit together anymore, and Stiles had no idea what to do to fix it, fix them. Chris didn’t even seem like he wanted to try, and Stiles felt like he was drowning.





	'Til Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/gifts).



> who prompted _"in sickness and in health"_

“You can’t just walk away!” Stiles shouted, following Chris out of their bedroom and into the hallway.

God, he didn’t even know why they were fighting this time, but it seemed to be all they did since, since—well, for a long time now. Months. Small, insignificant disagreements turned into full-fledged wars, both of them too quick to anger. It felt like they didn’t fit together anymore, and Stiles had no idea what to do to fix it, fix them. Chris didn’t even seem like he wanted to  _ try _ , and Stiles felt like he was drowning.

Peter would be so disappointed in them. 

“In sickness and in health, remember?” Stiles asked, though he couldn’t keep his voice from cracking.

“We aren’t married, Stiles! None of that meant anything!” Chris snapped, and he whirled around to face Stiles. His face was twisted into something ugly and mean that Stiles didn’t recognize.

“It meant something to me, Chris. When I said I would love you, ‘til death do us part, I meant it,” he hardly got the words out with how tight his throat was, and he scrubbed the wetness from his face. 

He couldn’t make Chris stay if he didn’t want to. The house was too quiet, just the two of them.

“I don’t know how to be us, without him,” Chris said, and he hung his head. Stiles took a step forward, then another when Chris didn’t step away.

“I miss him too,” Stiles said, his voice breaking into a sob. “I miss him every fucking day.”

Chris reached out first, pulling Stiles against him and Stiles buried his face in Chris’ neck, breathed him in and tried to choke down the hurt. His throat was too tight and his eyes stung, and he’d already cried so much, too much, maybe. He didn’t want to cry anymore. Stiles wrapped his arms around Chris’ middle and hugged as tightly as he could, wondered when it would all stop hurting.

“I can’t lose you too,” Stiles said, voicing the thought that had terrified him since the fighting started, since grief began to pull them apart.

“You won’t,” Chris said, pressed the words into Stiles’ head, and he said them like a promise. “I love you so much, baby. I need you.”

“I love you too,” Stiles said, his chest going tight when there was silence, so used to the phrase being echoed by a third voice. 

**Author's Note:**

> this one got really sad. i don't even know why
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
